One Day
by Burnt-Newspaper
Summary: One Day I'll get through this, I'll forget that it hurts to love Inuyasha. If I can't just make it through today, I'll be over him one day.


**Title:** One Day  
**Author:** Burnt-Newspaper  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha isn't mine and Rumiko Takahashi won't let me buy him...go figure.  
**Summary:** One Day I'll get through this, I'll forget that it hurts to love Inuyasha. If I can't just make it through today, I'll be over him one day.(Kagome's POV)

Kagome closed her eyes and threw her head back to face the sky. One day she would forget this place, she'd hide herself within her school work and try to forget every memory, every hope, every fear, every emotion brought about by this era.

But that day wouldn't come soon enough and she understood that. She understood why she couldn't leave, why she couldn't afford to forget everything just now. Grimacing she opened her eyes and shielded them as they were assulted by the sun's bright light. 

She kept doing this to herself, kept feeling such a sadness welling within her soul. And as disturbed as it sounded, she couldn't help but to do this. She couldn't help but find herself sitting under the Goshinboku tree and losing herself within her thoughts. It was painful and it was gut wrenchingly hard, but she did because she needed to. She needed to remember to keep her emotion in check, she needed to remember to smile for Shippo and to laugh with Sango, hell, she even needed to remember to slap Miroku. But time passed and it got harder, harder to remember what she was smiling for and why.

That's why whenever she could be alone she just sat and practiced her fake smiles and her bright eyes. It made the others happy and it hid what she really felt. Because inside she only felt one thing and that was despair.

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through her dishieveled hair and pulled it loose. She couldn't help but bite her lip as tears stung her eyes. She knew how this story would end, oh god she knew. Inu Yasha would hold the Shikon no Tama in his hand and smile, then he would wish, he would wish for Kikyo's life, for her soul to come back to her and Kagome would be a souless shell until she was thrown back down the well like a discarded toy and when she woke up in her time, years from now when Kikyo had already died, her soul would be hers.

Laughing she smiled. And wasn't that the most optimistic ending of all? It was the best that she could wish for. Another version was her body lying cold and still on the battlefield covered in blood, her soul mingling with Kikyo's and Inu Yasha's ultimate happy ending.

Clenching her fists, she sat and growled at her own attitude. She'd become so petty. She should be happy that Inu Yasha would be safe without the threat of Kikyo dragging him into hell. She was tired, so tired of being unhappy and bitter. She missed her home, her family, her friends, her school...her future.

Sometimes she didn't expect she'd live long enough to greet her future. She'd come so close to death, danced with it intimately and she feared it, not because it would mean her life gone from herself, no, she feared it because her friends would cry and the last thing she wanted was for someone else they loved to die. She wasn't stupid, she knew her friends loved her. She loved them too and that was the only thing keeping her from giving up right now. 

She didn't want to be selfish, because what would she be other than selfish? She would be abandoning them to fight alone if she let herself die now. Shaking away her stray thoughts she watched the clouds rumble with the coming storm. She could smell it in the air. She wondered if storms smelt the same way to him as they did to her. Storms smelt powerful and fresh. It left a metallic tang in her mouth and she savoured the taste.

She often envisioned Inu Yasha as a storm. A whirlwind of anger that roared and flashed. But then it would pass and the sky was clear. Maybe perhaps he was more like the sky then, she decided. Harsh and kind. Brusque but comforting. Smiling secretly she felt her heart lighten. Maybe it wasn't so bad loving him. Not when the thought of him made her so happy.

The first raindrop felt from the sky and splattered across her nose. Swiping it away she let her lips curve slightly once more. Maybe, just maybe she could make it through this with her heart intact. Maybe she could prove to herself once and for all that it didn't matter if he compared her to Kikyo, or if she was clumsy and weak. If she could prove to herself that she could keep smiling then she could make it through this journey, she could make it through the end and she wouldn't complain, she wouldn't let anyone share her burden. It was her's alone.

Inu Yasha hopped down from the highest branch of the Goshinboku, finally fed up with hearing Kagome's wistful sighs and small laughs. "Oi Wench! What are you doing?" He growled lowly. Startled Kagome lept to her feet, pulling her bow and arrows with her. "Feh," Inu Yasha snorted. "If I wanted to kill you, your throat would be slit already." Then he blinked oddly. "Er...." he started but Kagome brushed it aside. "What was that!?" she asked angrily. Inu Yasha started to back away slowly. "N-nothing."

Kagome huffed, turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That's what I thought. Osuwari."  
Inu Yasha's muffled cry of 'Bitch!!!' made frightened birds scatter from their nests.

Kagome sighed as she walked back to camp. "One Day." she muttered.

**The End**

** Burnt Blabs:**  
Okay, okay! I know! This piece is written so out of character it's almost atrocious. But I refuse to acknowledge the degree of which this story sucks. Reviews would be gloriously appreciated so........; Please send them? I was thinking about turning this into a longer story. Any opinions? Thanks. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM** is welcome. Flames however, will go directly to my fireplace (we're kinda low on wood and Winter's coming on.)

Thank You!


End file.
